Security is a problem in various fields such as financial services, entrance to the front door and an in-house electronic payment system. As a general security method, there is a method of checking an ID and a password of a user, but in the method, the ID and the password may be exposed by attack means such as hacking, SMiShing, and pharming of the ID and the password.
Therefore, additional authentication means for authenticating an identity of the user is required, which representatively includes OTP, IPIN, ARS, and the like.
However, the additional authentication means cannot be completely avoided from the hacking or the SMiShing and a process of an additional authentication method is considerably complicated and troublesome, which gives inconvenience to the user.
In order to enhance such a security problem, a user authentication means using biometric information such as fingerprint recognition has been developed, but the user authentication means is limited to the use of a device for providing a fingerprint recognition function (Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2015-0124868) and there is a problem that the user can be authenticated after releasing a lock screen of a portable terminal.